


【农靖】有心打扰 <贰>

by GoldArtifice



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 农靖 - Freeform, 奶尤农汤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldArtifice/pseuds/GoldArtifice





	【农靖】有心打扰

<贰>

男孩在喜欢的人面前，会变得胆小。

陈立农对尤长靖的感情非常不单纯，从崇拜变成憧憬，又出现了喜欢，再发酵成占有欲，连他自己都难以言说。当尤长靖真真切切地出现在面前，他可以玩闹着被压在身下，也可以乖顺地被拥在怀里，陈立农什么都不敢做。

硬是聊天聊到凌晨一两点，把尤长靖聊到睡着。

很多人希望自己永远年轻，青春永驻。而陈立农并不真的希望回到十几岁的时候。尽管那个时候尤长靖尚未成为万千少女的偶像，还是他一个人的小尤老师。

十三岁，陈立农坚定了将来以音乐为生的想法。他瞒着父母，用课余时间从头来过系统地学习音乐。彼时，大学期间尤长靖和朋友一起合伙赚零花钱，录一些音乐教学影片放到网路上售卖。陈立农攒下一个星期的早饭钱，购买了第一个乐理教学影片集，来自一个名为“小尤老师”的ID，内容很好笑，很好懂，也很好听。

这个国中男孩被惊艳过后萌生的念头非常朴素：他的歌声真好，我也想像他一样。

后来不知怎么的，陈立农神通广大地从youtube挖到了尤长靖的facebook，得到了他的电子邮箱。于是，两人的相识，起源于陈立农的一封email：小尤老师，我想请教一下关于Chromatic Approach的用法。他斟酌了几百字，举出几种情况作为例子，使用这种和弦连接方法怎么才妥当，会不会存在滥用现象。

尤长靖十分愉快地回复了他，带着一点惊喜，一点骄傲，一点成就感。购买教学影片的人不少，但用心钻研还专程向他写邮件提问的，寥寥无几。那个时代已经开始浮躁，太多人说什么要为自己充电，学这学那要成为更优秀的人，到头来还只不过是被三分钟热度的自己感动。陈立农则是少有的谦虚，腼腆又好学。

仅依靠文字，对音乐教学来说过于限制，尤长靖提出可以skype，或者录制单独的影片给他，“这些是免费的哦。”

小朋友受宠若惊，在邮件里问，“小尤老师，会不会占用你很多时间？我没什么基础，可能会学得慢耶。”

“不会啦，我就是学音乐的，我很享受音乐，也很享受教别人音乐。而且你很棒。尤老师在，没在怕的。”

两人的邮件往来维持了三年多。在音乐这条路上，陈立农真的从未感到害怕。

十七岁，历经家庭变故之后，陈立农选择高中辍学，陆续在台湾当地一些有名的音乐工作室打过工。纵然辛苦劳累，但他满意这样的工作，可以补贴家用，又可以在自己热爱的领域继续学习。从订便当、影印文件开始，做的净是一些零散的事，而后被人发掘，推荐给Andy哥当助理。

陈立农是个擅长厚积薄发的人，他可以一声不吭地做很多事情，那么，蓄积的力量一旦显现，必将把他推向高处。

离开黑人和Andy的公司之后，陈立农也得到一些前辈的帮助，自己的音乐工作室起步了。那年，他二十二岁。

而他的尤长靖，那个曾开玩笑说“我是你一个人的小尤老师”的男孩，在纷繁复杂的世界里，在艰难坎坷的成长中，早就与他失散了。

·

十几岁，不好，两手空空，还未有能力保护喜欢的人。二十几岁，也不好，喜欢的人也会长大，当可以张开翅膀把喜欢的人护在怀里的时候，那人已遍体鳞伤。

陈立农闭着眼睛，躺了不知多久，想了不知多少，睡意全无，甚至还有愈发清醒之势。他暗暗叹了口气，轻轻爬起来，打开了床头的小夜灯。

昏黄灯光饱和度很高，尤长靖安睡在他身边，咫尺之间。这人睡觉时喜欢缩着，陈立农看着他的姿势，觉得别扭极了。记忆中——那些小尤老师的影片里也好，出道后网路上的照片也罢，尤长靖都该是脸肉肉的样子，如今这瘦到脸颊凹陷的人真的是他吗。

陈立农默默戴上耳机，动作不敢太大。换了许多次手机，却依然存着当年尤长靖唱的几首歌。

“我拉住时间 它却不理会”  
“爱收了又给 我们都不太完美”  
“梦做了又碎 我们有几次机会 去追”

被注视的人动了动脑袋，眼睛眯开一条缝。有些习惯不是说改就能改的。灯光不算刺眼，可他仍是习惯完全黑暗的睡眠环境。

他看着陈立农有些发懵，反应了一会，“怎么了……？”嗓子有些哑。

耳机里的声音，和眼前的人重叠了起来。陈立农侧身凑过去，身子遮出一片的阴影，将那人笼罩。他笑得温柔，十分满足的温柔，尤长靖觉得要被那笑容晃了眼。大概是他逆着光的缘故吧。

“亲一下？”陈立农手撑在他身侧，小声说。

尤长靖没有拒绝的立场，也全然忘了还有拒绝这个选项，只剩一声绵绵的“嗯”。

然后两片嘴唇印上了嘴角。再慢慢移过去，叼着唇瓣吮吸。好软，像棉花糖。

陈立农偷偷地睁眼，看他似乎很享受的样子，又悄悄闭起来。

不知道是谁先伸了舌头。两条舌头纠缠在一起，像电流在全身走了一遍，尤长靖无意识地发出舒服的哼哼声。不越矩的缠绵一阵，陈立农放开他，说好好睡觉，然后一边有点霸道地把他塞回被窝里，一边无法控制心脏疯狂地跳。

半睡半醒时人并没有太多的顾虑和防备，尤长靖不满，便用被角遮住脸，直言不讳，“明明我刚刚就在好好睡觉，是你把我弄起来的。”一句话三个叠字，令他的话听上去更加软糯。

“那你现在快点睡。”陈立农靠在床头上，假装玩手机，嘴角藏不住了笑意。

那人只当是做梦了。翻个身，一转眼，又沉沉睡去。

倘若这些年的沉沉浮浮，也能当作一场梦就好了，醒来时仍有那敢于闯荡的少年心气。

·

七年前的最后一封邮件，是一个youtube私人影片的链接。

尤长靖在影片里说，“你的小尤老师要去当练习生了，可能没有机会教你了，超级农农以后也要自己在音乐路上加油努力，好吧？你要祝福我顺利出道哦……”

那样一个明媚甜笑从此印刻在陈立农的脑海里，那是看见了梦想的笑容。年少不知愁滋味，背负行囊满心欢喜，以为一路披荆斩棘挥汗如雨，就能站上梦寐以求的舞台。

可舞台从来就不是那么单纯。被热情簇拥同时意味着被恶意猜疑，有人希望你飞得更高，也有人想看你从高处跌落会有多狼狈。

陈立农追赶着他们之间六年的时间差，他必须跑得很快，才能足够成熟，尽早站到他要的高度，才可以保护想要保护的人。

那样的笑，何时才能回到尤长靖的脸上。

tbc.


End file.
